


Case Files

by eastberlin



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastberlin/pseuds/eastberlin
Summary: Abbie is a neat freak. Toni, not so much.





	Case Files

“Toni.” 

Hearing her name in a familiar drawl, the redhead looked up from the mess of files, notes, books, and god knows what else that was once her desk. She couldn’t help but break into a grin at the look on Abbie’s face- exasperated didn’t even begin to cover it.

“Uh oh. What’d I do now?” she asked playfully.

Abbie tossed a file onto Toni’s desk. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

“With what?”

“Just look at it.”

Toni began to open the folder but Abbie didn't wait for her.

“The paperwork’s not in any kind of order, I can’t find a copy of the motion to suppress, oh, and the kicker? Your notes from talking to whoever it was you called in Moscow are _in fucking Russian_.” Abbie moved a stack of papers out of one of the chairs opposite Toni’s desk and flopped down dramatically.

Toni gave a sheepish smile. “In my defense, the paperwork is in order. It’s filed according to…you know what, you don’t really care do you?”

Abbie raised her head to meet Toni’s eyes. “Not a damn bit. You’re lucky I love you.”

Toni stood and crossed to where Abbie sat, slipping behind her chair. She kissed the top of Abbie’s head before wrapping her arms around her. “How about we trade? I’ll take the Ivanov file and you take this one. Better?”

“Take me out for drinks after work and you’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
